


SpiderMan short stories

by Cindy_mulitfandom2020



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Brother/Brother Incest, Cousin Incest, Father/Son Incest, Gang Rape, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, More tag to be added, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Sibling Incest, Spideypool - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_mulitfandom2020/pseuds/Cindy_mulitfandom2020
Summary: A collection of bottom Peter Parker shots, stories, etc.More tags to be added
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, so I'm a newbie. Please enjoy my stories.
> 
> Spideypool
> 
> -Biting  
> -Blood  
> -Rape  
> -16 year old Peter Parker and 20 year old Wade Wilson

"Mr. Stark! I'm going out to buy snacks for tomorrow's movie night!" Peter said as he suited up. "Okay kid, be careful..." Tony said as Peter left. 

When Peter was close, he sense someone was following him. Peter decided to investigate, "Karen, is there someone following me?" Peter ask. "Scanning area...one person, behind you." Karen said. Peter thanked Karen and screamed out, "Hey! I know you're out there! Come out or I won't hesitate to attack to you!"

"Alright fine, I'm coming out Peter!" Once the mysterious figure came out, Peter was a little surprise. "How'd you know my name?" Peter asked. "I know everything about you, Spidey. I know your aunt, your friends, and I also know you are a daddy's little boy." The guy said. "He is not my dad...he is my mentor, something like that. Who are you?" Peter ask. "You don't know my name?" The stranger ask. Peter shook his head. "Looks like Stark daddy doesn't tell you these things, especially when it involves me. Anyway, names Deadpool. I'm such a huge fan of you Spidey!" 

"Uh, thanks...I guess. Well I can't speak today, I need to get home." Peter said. "So. I know you came to buy snacks. I did as well, but I saw you and thought to myself that I should go meet you." Deadpool confessed. "Anyway, may I ask you a favor?" Deadpool ask with confidence. Peter nodded. 

**"May I bite your neck?"** What Deadpool ask threw Peter off guard. "Bite my...neck? Look man, I don't know what's your deal, but I gotta go." 

Before Spiderman managed to leave, Deadpool pulled out a gun. Peter sense it and turned around. "Uh, Deadpool, I really need to go, or else Mr. Stark will be pissed off." Peter pleaded. "Oh, this isn't for you, were you scared though?" Deadpool joked. He walked near Spiderman and put his arm over his shoulder. "I'm serious though, may I bite your neck..." Deadpool asked again. "I said no." Peter refused, sensing something wrong. But before he check, Deadpool decided to push Peter to ground. "Hey man! Stop!" Peter felt his mask being pulled over his mouth and felt a pair of lips. He was shock, but then he felt a very sharp pain on his neck. He saw Deadpool biting his neck. He was biting it really, really hard. Peter is sure that it will leave a very bad bruise. 'What's his teeth made of? Knives?" Peter questioned. "Mm, you got some tasty blood. That's when Peter decided to punch Deadpool face and left back to Stark's industries. 

Once inside, he ran to the restroom and took off his suit and mask. He check the bite and saw the bite mark, covered with blood. He sees a bit of black, blue, and purple on his skin. He quickly wash it off with water. "Shit, shit, shit" Peter mumble. He found a medical kit and use it. It was a bit painful when he was putting some disinfected liquid. He knows where Deadpool put those teeth. After, he sighed with relief, and put a bandage around his neck since the wound was bleeding a bit. He put his suit back on. He heard knock. "Uh, yes?" Peter screamed. "Oh, you're back already?" Tony asked. "Yes." Peter answered. "Where are the snacks?" Tony asked. 'Shit! What am I gonna say?" Peter thought to himself. "uh, the store was close." Peter lied. "Really?" Tony quewtioned. "Yes!" Peter responded. "Come out here. You sound a little funny." Tony said. Peter obeyed and open the door. "Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter said. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Peter, are you hiding something?" Tony ask. Peter was thinking if he should tell about Deadpool. Peter sighed. "Yes...while swinging over to the store, I met a stranger, whose name is Deadpool-" Tony then cut off Peter. "Deadpool? Oh no. Peter listen to me, don't talk to him or get involve with him. He is bad news. Did he do anything to you, like hurt you?" Tony ask. Peter nodded. He took off his suit, and there was the bandage. 

"Take off the bandage." Tony demanded. Peter obeyed. Once he did, Tony gasped.

"He bit your neck?! He must've bit it harder because you have a really bad looking bruise. I can still still see the bite mark." Tony examined. "I know, but my powers will make it heal quicker, that's the good thing, right?" Peter questioned. "I guess."

"Peter, next time you see him, either call me, or leave. If you are trap, then call me. Okay?" Peter nodded.

School went fine as usual. He was happy to see MJ and Ned as always. While walking home, he decided to change into his spidey suit. Afterwards, he put on his backpack and jumped onto a building. While swinging, he heard a gunshot. He saw that there was robbery. He went in and decided scream out, "Hey!" The robbers looked at him. "Alright guys, stop stealing and let me take you to jail, kay? It's pretty simple." The robbers pointed their guns at him. "Woah, calm down guys. I'm just trying to be nice, but if you don't want to be nice, I'll be mean as well." Spidey then shot webs at one of the guns. The rest then try shooting. The good things is that he didn't get hit. In the end, Spidey tied the robbers with his webs and let the police take them away. The police thanked him and Spidey left. While looking around for any more trouble, he once again had the feeling, the feeling of someone watching him. He sighed, thinking it was Deadpool again. He was debating if he should call him out or go home. His instinct is telling to go home, but his spidey sense is telling him that something is wrong. "um, Karen, call Mr. Stark. I don't feel kind of safe." Karen obeyed and called Tony. Once Tony called, Peter spoked. "Uh, Mr. Stark, I think someone is following me and I think it might be Deadpool." Peter said while looking around, just in case Deadpool might jump. But his spidey sense will warn him. "Really? Okay where are you? So I can pick you up." Tony ask. Peter looked around. "Uh, I'm on a building, and the street is Broadway and-" Before Peter can say the number, someone covered his mouth. "Peter! Peter! What's going on?" Tony asked, worridly. "Mm! Mr. St-ah!" Peter tried to scream for help, but the stranger is to strong. "Karen! Send me Peter's location. I'll try to get there, Pete." Tony said as he hung up. The stranger then inserted a syringe to his neck. "What did you do?" Peter screamed. "Oh, you know, the usual. Insert some anesthesia to make you sleepy. And also kidnap you. Possibly fuck you as well." The stranger whispered into his ear. In a minute, Spidey is starting to become sleepy and stopped struggling. The stranger chuckled. 

"Friday, where is Peter?" Tony ask. "He is currently moving along Broadway." Friday responded. "Okay. Um, let me see his POV." Tony said while getting near Broadway. In a few seconds, he saw Peter POV. In the vision, it showed Deadpool face. Tony got piss off. While trying to find where they are, the video stop showing. 'Shit, he must've took off his mask' Tony thought. 

"Wake up. Peter wake up!" Peter then woke up when he was slap by Deadpool. "Hey Sleeping Beauty. Enjoyed your nap?" Deadpool questioned. Peter was a little dizzy, but recovered quickly. "Where am I?" Peter questioned. "Glad you ask. We are at my house. We are gonna have sex." Peter panicked. "Wait!" Peter realized that he was tied to the chair, naked, but only with boxers on. He looked around and saw his suit and backpack on a bed. "Look, I don't wanna fight or, um, have sex with you. So without consent from me, you will practically rape me." Peter said. "So." Deadpool laughed. He started taking off his pants. He also put his mask over his nose. "Well, if you wanna leave early, let's start." Peter started trying to find a way to escape. While doing so, Deadpool pulled off the restraints and threw him to the bed. He started to bite Peter collarbone. Peter screamed. He tried to punch him, but Deadpool grabbed his wrists and put them on top of his head. "Do you want me to put my dick in your hole dry or wet." Deadpool asked. Peter looked at him, confused. "You must have a pure and innocent mind, don't you? Well for dryness, I just my dick straight in your hole, which will hurt. For wetness, I can put this liquid called lube or you suck my dick, which in my luck, I don't have lube." Peter was shocked. Yeah he had a pure mind, but he knew a few things about sex. He didn't know what was worse. Getting dick inside without moist to make it less hurt or sucking dick then going inside his hole. "You know what, Tony might come in any minute, so I'm just gonna go straight in, kay?" Peter started to shake his head. Deadpool took off Peter boxers and thrust straight in Peter tight, virgin hole. Peter screamed so loud you might've heard it four rooms away. He also started to cry. Deadpool gasp. "I forgot, you're a virgin. Oops." Deadpool started to thrust. "Your hole will get use to my size." With every thrust, he let out a whimper. His body then jerked upwards and Deadpool smirked. "Oh, I must have found your prostate." He then started to hit that same spot, over, and over, and over again. Deadpool felt like cumming. He started to thrust harder and faster. He then bit Peter other collarbone. After cumming, Deadpool started to bite Peter stomach, neck, arms, hands, thighs, and shins. Thirty minutes later, Peter body was littered with bites, blood, and bruises. Peter started to cry even more. 'Where is Mr. Stark?' Peter thought. 

Deadpool brought Peter to Stark Industries and left him at the entrance. "Goodbye Peter, I will see you soon." After saying that, he kissed Peter mask forehead. A few minutes later, Tony found Peter. He quickly picked him up and went straight to his room. "Oh my gosh! Peter! Please wake up!" Tony panicked. He was wishing that Peter would wake up. He took off his suit and was in for a surprise. He couldn't believe it. Peter then woke up. "Mr. Stark? Why are you crying?:" Peter ask. "Do you remember what happen?" Tony ask. Peter shook his head. "But I had a dream where Deadpool raped me and bit my bo-" Peter then looked at his body and started to panick. "Pete, you were rape..." Peter looked at him, he started to shake his head while tears being formed. "No, please Mr. Stark. I wasn't. No! No! NO!" Tony brought Peter to him, holding his head. "Shh, let it all out. I know. Don't cry. It'll be okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is my story. It might be a little weird, but give me a chance. Thank you for reading this!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter got horny and didn't know what it was. He was to innocent. He was then raped by Flash.

"Hey Ned" Peter said with a bright smile on his face. "Hey Peter. Wanna go home to my house to finish the Lego Death Star?" Ned asked. "Sure! Good thing I don't need to go do the Stark Internship." Peter agreed.

All of a sudden, Peter felt horny. He got a boner, unexpectedly. I mean, men do get random boners at times, but Peter felt horny and had the sudden urge to have sex. Peter guesses that it might be his hormones because he is a teenager and all. "Uh Ned."

"Yeah." Ned looked at Peter and saw that he was sweating. "Uh Peter? Are you okay? You're sweating." Ned said as he took Peter to the restroom. "I don't know. I have this weird feeling. I feel strangely clingy." Peter confessed. Ned gasped. "Peter, I think you might be horny." Peter looked at Ned confused. "What does that mean?" Peter asks. "You seriously don't know what horny is?" Ned ask in shock. Peter shook his head. "How do I explain this? Um, horny means you have the urge to touch yourself and release some pleasure." Ned tries to explain. Peter looked at him weirdly. "I know that's weird, but it happens." Ned jokes.

While Ned was drying off Peter, the door opened. Peter and Ned looked at the door and saw Flash. "Uh, what are you doing?" Flash questioned. Flash then noticed that Peter was sweating. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm having a feeling of pleasure?" Ned looked at Peter. "It's nothing Flash, he is just not feeling well."

For some reason, Flash must've guessed what was going on with Peter. He smirked and started walking towards the two boys. "I know what's going on. Peter is horny, isn't he?" Flash guessed. Ned wanted to shake his head, but Flash stopped him. "How about if I help him? Looks like he doesn't know what's going on."

"No, it's fine. I'll take care of him." Flash said as he grabbed Peter by the arm and rushed out of the restroom. Ned ran after him, but then lost them in the crowded hallways. Ned sighed in frustration. He then thought of MJ. He could ask her for help.

With Flash, Peter tries to escape, but couldn't since the state he is in. Unfortunately, there was an empty class and Flash was happy.

He took him inside and placed him on a desk. The bad thing is, it is soundproof and has windows, but with curtains. Flash rushed to close the curtains and lock the door.

Peter got up, feeling the pleasure leaving his bed, but it was too late when he realized that Flash was undressing. Flash realized and he ran to Peter.

“Flash, what are you doing?” Peter asked. Flash ignored him and forcely took off Peter pants, leaving them halfway across his knees. “Flash stop!” Flash then slapped Peter and forced his underwear down. Peter quickly tried to cover his private, but Flash grabbed his wrist and put them on the sides of his head.

“Flash whatever you are thinking, please stop.” Peter pleaded, but Flash kept ignoring him. He then put Peter's legs on his shoulder and thrusted straight in. No lube, or no prep. So Peter screamed, but Flash quickly covered his mouth a piece of cloth. Peter felt a tear falling. As Flash was thrusting, he felt a warm liquid. “Oh, look at this blood I see.”

Peter's heart dropped when he heard that. He started struggling while Flash thrusted hard. Peter wished that someone would knock or unlock the door, but luck wasn’t on his side.

Then suddenly, Peter moaned. He didn’t know why and looked at Flash. Flash was smirking. “Found your prostate.”

Flash kept hitting the same spot over and over again. And the bad thing is Peter kept moaning. Peter hated that. Peter let more tears fall. “I think I should call some friends to feel you. Your hole is fucking tight.”

Peter shook his head

“I’m coming Peter. Want me to release inside?” Peter shook his head.

“Inside? Okay then, slut.” Peter cried even more. Flash then releases his seeds and Peter can not stop crying. “Why are you crying?” Flash tease. “You know what, I feel like fucking your mouth.” Flash then grabbed Peter wrist and threw him to the floor. Peter whimpered as his hair was pulled harshly. Flash removed the cloth out of Peter's mouth and put his dick straight in.

Peter wanted to throw up because he can taste the blood and sum from his asshole. “Taste yourself you slut. Imagine people seeing how much of a slut you are? Moaning like a slut, enjoying being fucked by me.”

Peter kept gagging, wanting and hoping for Flash to stop. Peter then thought of an idea. He can bite Flash’s dick and he can run out.

So then, Peter bit Flash’s dick. Flash then took out his dick out of Peter's mouth. Holding his dick in pain. “You little bitch! How dare you bite my precious dick?!” Flash said in pain and anger. He then kicked Peter's stomach. “That’s what you get for biting my dick.” Peter groaned in pain as he held his stomach. Trying to hold in his tears. Flash then grabbed Peter's hips and thrusted straight in and Peter whimpered at the rough move. “This is what you get for biting my dick. A punishment.” Flash smirked at that statement.

Then Peter heard a click. He tried turning around, but couldn’t. He did see a phone. “Oh, just to let you know, I took a picture to show how much of a slut you are.” Peter's heart dropped. “No, please. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t send the video to no one. Please.” Peter begged as he was being raped.

“Anything?” Peter nodded. “Yes, anything, just don’t send the video to anyone.”

“What you can do is let me fuck everyday, until your stomach is full of my cum.”

Peter agreed. He didn’t want no one to see him like this. If Aunt May saw the picture, she’ll be disappointed. And he is afraid that she will hate him.

After Flash releases inside Peter again, he pulls his pants up. “Welp, I better see you here tomorrow. If you’re late by one minute, I’ll post it.” Then Flash left. Peter sighed and wanted to cry so much.

5 minutes later, he put up his pants and grabbed his stuff and left the room. It was already 3:00pm. Ned must be looking for him.

“Peter! Thank God you’re okay. Where were you? What did Flash do to you?”

“Ned, I’m okay. He just hit me. That’s all. You know how he is.”

“Are you okay though?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, anyway, want to go and finish you Lego Death Star?”

“Sure, but let’s get food. My mother will be home until 10:00. Aunt May won’t mind if you slept over?”

“I’ll ask her. Or we can stop by my house and tell her and I can get some clothes.”

“Okay.”

Then Peter and Ned did their handshake.

1 week later, Peter was still being raped by Flash and after every incident, he goes back to Ned like nothing happens. He doesn’t want to tell Ned in fear of him turning his back on him. Even if he told him, Flash might post the pictures.

Peter hopes that someday that this will stop. Guess luck was on his side.

Flash forgot to lock the door and someone came in. Which were Ned and MJ.

Flash was coming in Peter when they came in. When Peter saw them, he sighed in relief that they came. “Flash! What the fuck are you doing to Peter?” MJ screamed in anger. Ned quickly took a photo to have as evidence. MJ ran to Flash and punch him. Flash fell and Ned checked on Peter.

“Peter! Are you okay?” Peter then started to cry. Holding onto Ned sweater. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys. He was going to post a picture of me being raped by him and send it to people and I didn’t want that, so I let him rape me in order for him not to post the picture.”

MJ and Ned felt so bad. So bad that MJ just wanted to punch Flash till he was dead. A teacher passed by and saw Flash on the floor, unconscious. He also saw Peter with his hand covering his dick, while bleeding from his hole.

“What happened here?” The teacher asked. MJ, Ned, and Peter told him everything. The teacher informed the principal. The principal called Peter aunt and Flash’s parents, and the cops as well.

Flash was sent to juvenile prison and was sentenced for 9 years. Peter had to get therapy and his aunt to take good care of him.

In the end, Peter was okay and Flash was in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are being force to have sex or think someone is being raped, don't be afraid to speak up. Even if you are afraid that the rapist might do something bad. If you stay quiet, you'll never get out. So please tell friends, family, teachers if you are in an abusive relationship, or being raped.
> 
> Also, I hope everyone is healthy and safe.


End file.
